prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Arneby
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pay as you go sim with data Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the China page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Wagnike2 (help forum | blog) Question about your edit of Singapore Hi ARNEBY. Thanks for editing the Singapore section. I think it's the best in Asia right now together with Thailand. In the next months I try to bring other countries in Asia up to date. One thing you need to explain to me: You write about the M1 Travel SIM card: ''Prepaid Travel SIM CardEdit ''http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141209135249/paygsimwithdata/images/4/43/TravelSim30.png '' ''This is probably the best data option for visitors and tourists. Sold at the M1 counter in the arrivals terminal at Changi airport (currently just by the taxi exit). http://prepaidwithdata.wikia.com/wiki/Singapore?action=edit&section=14 ''' OK. But when I buy a regular SIM at M1, it costs me 15$ and I get 18$ credit. 1 GB pack is 7$. So I still have 11$ credit left for calls and texts. The Travel SIM is 30$ with 1 GB and 15$ credit loaded. I simply don't understand, why it is a BETTER DEAL than a regular SIM ??? Can you make that clearer? Wolfbln (talk) 16:00, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Aruba Hi Arneby. Thanks for starting the Aruba article. I admit that the whole Caribbean region is not very well covered so far. But there are so many micro states, all with an own phone system. I have been to the ABC islands some years ago and I added my data from different sources to your draft. Only for MIO, I couldn't find reliable sources. That's why it's phrased very cautionsly. Would you please check the article, how it is now. Feel free to make changes or proposals what to add or what is missing.... And please correct my typos :-) When I get your OK, I will link the Aruba article on the main page. Thanks for adding your knowledge. Any suggestions to make this Wiki better in 2016?? Any countries to add? All the best for you WOLF Wolfbln (talk) 12:00, December 28, 2015 (UTC) (admin) Looks very good Wolfbin! Please link it up. Arneby (talk) 14:29, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Comments in the Philippines article Hi Arneby. Thanks for drawing my attention to the user comments in the Philippines. These can't be deleted by another user, only by the Admin. What comments are concerned, I basically have a freedom of speech approach there. That's in contrast to the articles which are clearly monitored and checked. But users should be able to voice their "emotions" about this or that, even when I disagree. I only delete comments that are offensive or have nothing to do with the matter. So I deleted one comment by an user there. The others I sometimes disagree, but remain valid as an expression. Hope you will understand Wolfbln (talk) 15:22, January 19, 2017 (UTC) (admin)